Winni
by Hybryda
Summary: Bohaterowie Marvela w więzieniu, dziwna choroba Wolverina i ...
1. Dzień 1

Szli w rzędzie. Jeden za drugim. Krok w krok. Szli do sądu. Oskarżyli ich o życie, o istnienie. Niewiele z nich się znało. Zwykła zbieranina niezwykłych wyrzutków. Niektórzy byli znani, inni nie. Byli między nimi kobiety i mężczyźni, staży i młodzi. Wszyscy, około 17 osób. Niektórzy zasłaniali twarze, inni płakali, a jeszcze inni trzymali się twardo, ignorowali to. Jednak wszyscy wiedzieli co ich czeka i jaki będzie wynik procesu, choc to była pierwsza rozprawa. Wprowadzono wszystkich do wielkiej sali. Usiedli na wyznaczonych miejscach. Wkroczył sędzia. Nagle rozległ się głos. Brzmiał wyniośle, ale i z pogardą dla oskarżonych.  
- Po wyczytaniu, oskarżony wstaje. – odchrząknął –Jonson, Michael –chłopak w wieku około 11 lat wstał lecz po chwili usiadł – Maximov, Lena – kobieta, najwyraźniej Rosjanka powoli wstała z nienaturalnym spokojem – Howlett, James – tym razem nikt nie wstał – szturchnijcie tam kogo trzeba – powiedział sędzia. Jeden z żołnierzy podszedł do mężczyzny siedzącego na brzegu. Był pogrążony w myślach, ale gdy szturchnieto go kijem w plecy, zareagował od razu. Warknął i spojrzał na żołnierza. Ten odskoczył do tyłu. – Czy Howlett, James może wstać – dalej nic.  
- Wstawaj – powiedział żołnierz, szturchając go jeszcze raz, lecz tym razem mocniej. Mutant ustąpił i wstał.  
- Nareszcie. Kontynuujmy. McCoy, Henry, Munroe, Ororo, Lee, Jubilation – Azjatka z wielkimi, rżowymi okularami na nosie wstała – proszę o zdjęcie okularów, to obraza sądu.  
- Nie mam ochoty. – powiedziała bezczelnie. Ktoś zdjął jej je z nosa, a proces toczył się dalej. Po kilku godzinach proces się zakończył. Wszystkich odprowadzono do cel. Były 2-osobowe. Ororo trafiła do celi razem Jubilation, a Henry dostał cele z "Jamesem". W pierwszej celi rozpoczęła się rozmowa.  
- Już po nas, przecież wiadomo jak to się skończy. – powiedziała zrozpaczona Ororo. – dobrze, że chociaż trafiłyśmy do jednej celi, ciekawe co z resztą.  
- Nie martw się tak, Beast powiedział mi że już pracuje nad jakąś formą obrony – powiedziała szybko Jub – gorzej z tymi co są tu za gorsze rzeczy niż bycie mutantem. – dokończyła.  
- My to mamy szczęście.  
Całkiem inna atmosfera panowała w sąsiedniej celi.  
- Wolverine, od kiedy nazywasz się "James Howlett"? – zapytał spokojnie Beast, pisząc coś na kartce.  
- Od nigdy! – odwarknął Rosomak – jutro kolejny proces. Masz coś na obronę.  
- Właśnie coś szykuję, więc jeśli łaska przestań się rzucać, Logan. – powiedział mutant – Logan? – Henry spojrzał w stronę koji przyjaciela. Mężczyzna zwijał się trzymając się za głowę. Można było słyszec cichy pomruk, a co jakiś czas głoœniejsze warknięcie. Beast podszedł i położył swoją wielką dłoń na ramieniu Wolverina. Rosomak uspokoił się natychmiast, jakby został wyrwany z jakiegoś transu. Zamknął oczy i zaczął głęboko oddychać.  
- Co się dzieje? – zapytał McCoy  
- Nic... Nic się nie dzieje... nie martw się... – uspokaja kolegę, a może siebie.


	2. Dzień 2

Od Autora, czyli mnie. Roździał napisany dość dawno. Znowu bardzo ktutki, ale w części 3 postaram się nabazgrać nieco więcej. Soraski za błędy, ale taki jest los dysortogafika. :) No już nie nudzę i sorry, że musieliście tyyyyle czekać na część 2

- Na dzisiejszym procesie przedstawimy winy oskarżonych. Jak na poprzednim procesie, wyczytany wstaje, po czym wygłaszane są zbrodnie jakie popełnił. – powiedział donośnie - Jonson, Michael – chłopak o rudych włosach wstał – mutant, drobne kradzieże żywnościowe, ucieczka z domu opieki – Maximov, Lena – kobieta wstała – mutantka, kradzieże, rozboje, bijatyki – Howlett, James – tym razem Logan wiedział o co chodzi więc wstał – mutant – Rosomak uśmiechnął się drwiąco – Liczne morderstwa – ukradkiem spojrzał na Jub, była smutna – rozboje, kradzieże itd. itp. - McCoy, Henry ..., Munroe, Ororo ..., Lee, Jubilation, mutantka, kradzieże. – potem było kilka małoznacznych nazwisk – Creed, Wictor, - Sabretooth wstał – liczne morderstwa, kradzieże, rozboje – jeszcze parę nieważnych nazwisk – Parker, Peter – Spider-man podniósł się ze swojego miejsca – co będę wymieniał – powiedział drwiąco – przecież to Spider-man – na sali rozległ się śmiech – no to sobie pożartowaliśmy, a teraz do pracy. – wyczytał nazwiska i oskarżenia do końca, a po chwili milczenia wygłosił krótką mowę. Wszystkich oskarżonych wyprowadzono tak jak ostatnio, lecz tym razem podążyli oni do stołówki. Dzisiejszy proces trwał dużo dłużej więc po nim od razu udali się na posiłek. Usiedli tak jak poprzedniego dnia.

- Nazbierało tu się sporo indywiduów – stwierdziła Jub – wyłapali wielu mutantów – dodała – czy ktoś mnie tutaj słucha ? – powiedziała podenerwowana. Henry spojrzał na nią, a po chwili burknął.

- Wybacz, zamyśliłem się.

- Nad czym myślisz? – zapytała zaciekawiona dziewczyna.

- Sam nie wiem. Spójrz na Ororo. Ona nie wytrzyma tu zbyt długo. Posiada wielką moc i gołębie serce, mogła by stąd uciec w przeciągu sekundy, a jednak tego nie robi. – powiedział McCoy.

- Nooo. Niedobre to żarcie, jak wy to możecie jeść. – Stwierdziła mała mutantka.

- Nie jest najgorsze, choć ono komuś tu chyba zaszkodziło... – powiedziała cicho Storm spoglądając na Logana. Mężczyzna siedział pochylony nad stołem. Dłonie, które leżały na blacie, drgały. Cichy, niespokojny pomruk wydobywał się z drgających ust, a jego oczy "wędrowały" po całej sali.

- Storm, szturchnij go – powiedział pod nosem Beast.

- Ale po co ? – zapytała zdezorientowana kobieta.

- Po prostu szturchnij. – powiedział dobitnie Hank.

- Przerażasz Mnie Henry. – to mówiąc szturchnęła Wolverina. Wszystko jakby ustała. Logan patrzył pusto w kant stołu i wstrzymał oddech.

- Logan, wszystko ok. ? – zapytała cicho Jubilee. Rosomak zamknął oczy i zaczął głęboko oddychać. Nic nie odpowiedział.

- Zapytałam, czy wszystko ok. ? – powtórzyła zdenerwowana Jub.

- T... Tak, wszystko jest ok. ... – powiedział szybko.

- Logan, drugi raz nie odpuszczę. Ja widzę, że coś jest nie tak, więc ustąp i powiedz co Ci dolega. – powiedział głośniej niż zwykle. Logan spojrzał na niego. Patrzyli tak na siebie przez kilka sekund. Ręce Wolverina ponownie zaczęły drżeć, z pewnością nie panował nad tym.

- Możesz mi zaufać, możesz nam... – Zaczął Beast.

- Zamknij się – przerwał mu ten drugi.

- Ale Logan ... – próbował dokończyć.

- Po prostu się zamknij! - warknął


End file.
